The World Ends With Us
by Day Dreamer Night's Keeper
Summary: The Reaper's Game changes the lives of the people unfortunate enough to play it. Neku, Shiki, Rhyme, and Beat try to remember how to live in the world of the living when the world of the dead isn't so keen on letting them go. NekuXShiki
1. Prologue

**T h e**_** W o r l d **_**E n d s **_**W i t h**_** U s**

* * *

**Start: Prologue**

Shiki Misaki had never been the outgoing type. She liked blending into the crowds and pretending like the world couldn't reach her in her little bubble. When she went to the mall or movies with her friend, it was always in the back row, and awkward. Shiki made sure not to call attention to herself, and if things were left up to her Shiki would rarely leave the house. Instead she would sit in her tiny room and sketch out designs and sow clothes, like a willing Cinderella. It had always been Eri who forced her to go out of her shell and have fun. Eri had been her best friend, and Eri had been formerly mentioned 'outgoing popular type'. Eri was beautiful and talented. Eri was the one who could light up a room with a single smile, and it was Eri who had friends. Eri used to be Shiki's only friend, yet Shiki was never Eri's only friend. Eri always had reserves. Eri had the whole school in love with her, while everyone else referred to Shiki as the 'quiet girl who never talked'. Eri was bold, and Shiki didn't exist. Eri was the leader, and Shiki was the follower. It was always like this, and both Shiki and Eri suspected it would always remain like this…

Then one day Shiki died.

Eri had gone to a party that day, and Shiki hadn't been invited as Shiki never talked to the girls at school. When Eri arrived at school had meant to apologize for the argument they had yesterday, but instead she whisked away by one of the hottest guys at school begging her to go to prom with him. Technically only seniors and juniors were allowed to buy a ticket, but Eri was sure she could get around that. The distraction however cost her the entire lunch period, and her only chance to speak with Shiki. When she arrived at Rin's party she couldn't really pay attention to her surroundings and felt guilty for not speaking with Shiki, and as it ended she rushed over to Shiki's place so she could apologize in person. It was Eri's style to not just do it with a text. That had always seemed lame and impersonal to her. Shiki's parents worked late, so when she arrived at the house she had been the one to find the corpse.

No one understood why Shiki would kill herself, but the body they found showed that was the only probable cause of death. There were no signs of struggle, nothing to indicate anyone else had been at the scene, just Shiki Misaki, a fifteen year old girl dead in her room with an empty vile of medication.

No one knew Shiki had regretted killing herself only seconds after doing so. No one realized Shiki was playing a game in hopes of coming back to life, and no one could have guessed she no longer looked like Shiki anymore.

Instead she suddenly had a stunning resemblance to her best friend Eri, whom she had been jealous the entire time.

And then one day, a month after Shiki's death, her funeral long gone and past, did Shiki Misaki suddenly appear at Scramble Crossing along with three other greatly confused teens alive and well.

And that's where our story begins.

* * *

**End: Prologue **

**I own nothing.**


	2. Chapter 01: And So It Was Decided

**And So It Was Decided: Chapter 01**

The people on the city streets moved restlessly. They walked and talked, each person in their own little world, and yet each one was conscious of the other moving as a single body with a predictable pattern. It was like a song without words as people weaved in and out of the congested traffic.

"Why…?"

These people, these footsteps, these noises…

**_"What the_** **_hell!"_**

Neku almost had a heart attack and died (again) when he saw they were all back at Scramble Crossing once more. But the fact he felt that having a heart attack was a distinct possibility, and the fact people were giving him odd looks told him something was different from the last three times he woke up here.

Wait…people were looking at him? They could… they could **_see_** him?

That meant they were in the… They were…They were **alive!** He could breathe and feel the air fill his lungs, and not that odd substitute for 'air' they had in the Underground. He could feel the pavement under his feet and hands, and it felt real. Neku had never been one for tears, in fact after he became a teenager he wasn't one for emotions whatsoever, but as he sat on the ground finally coming to realization the he could feel the sun on his face, and wind in his hair he felt like crying the same tears of joy he used to scoff at.

Next to him was Shiki who was shaking uncontrollably and slowly coming to the same realization as Neku did. Her eyes were wide and to her it felt like this had been the first time she had ever really _seen_ Shibuya. Her heart was beating so rapidly in her chest it felt like it wanted to jump out and feel the air for itself.

Rhyme who had realized where they were and what had happened almost instantly was laughing hysterically. She wasn't sure why this was suddenly so funny, but she couldn't stop laughing. She laughed, and laughed not really caring about the fact people could see her again, and this typically wasn't normal behavior.

Beat who wasn't exactly the smartest kid in the bunch sat on the street with a confused look to his face, and he was trying and failing to figure why his sister was laughing so much and where they were or what was happening. Finally he understood, and began to laugh with Rhyme. His loud hoot mixing with her small giggle, made the two sound like incredibly close siblings.

"We did it," Shiki mumbled, the first to speak. The words caused a heavy silence on the group. After all that, after everything they had been through, it felt almost unreal. Neku expected Joshua to suddenly appear giggling that he got them, shortly followed by searing pain on his hand and a text message saying to get to the 104 building in five seconds or face erasure. But that didn't happen, instead nothing happened, they all just sat there in a daze like state until they were tired of all the odd looks they were getting, and got up from the ground, and brushed themselves off.

"Now what?" Rhyme asked; her voice smaller than usual. She looked to Neku, who had somehow found himself going from antisocial loner, to leader of the group.

Neku who usually just followed the missions they received, or did whatever his current party member suggested said the first thing that came to his mind. "I suppose we could go get something to eat…"

And so it was decided.

* * *

Two figures stood on top of a building. One had a human form, though this was not his true self, and the other wore a form far more befitting a person of his rank as the Composer. He had spent quite a lot of time in another form however, and that was very unlike him.

"You know," said a lazy voice of the one sitting down watching the scene play out before him, "this mess is going to have repercussions upstairs."

The white ethereal being was strangely quiet, as if he hadn't heard or wasn't really paying attention. But the older man had known this kid since he had _actually_ been a kid, and knew neither A or B was the correct answer.

"But, hey, at least things are back to normal. Right?"

_'Wrong,_' said Joshua finally deciding to speak. His voice was not at a pitch a human could hear and his words were not part of any language humans could comprehend.

"What?" asked Sanae Hanekoma, not even looking at his companion and boss.

The Composer paused before continuing. _'…I was thinking about doing something foolish, but breaking more rules might call on the attention of The Council, and that's last thing Shibuya needs,'_ another pause, _'It's really none of your concern'_. Joshua obviously had meant it to sound mythical and otherworldly, but Mr. H was far too old and far too wise to see it only at face value. And besides Sanae already had a clue as to what this 'foolish' thing was.

Sanae chuckled and stated what was painfully obvious to both parties, "You seem down."

Joshua refused to acknowledge that statement, and instead ignored his friend to hear the happy little reunion going on below…without him.

"Hey, it's their world…" Mr. H said looking down at the kids, "…they get to decide what to do with it. We just…"

_'I don't have time for this,'_ said the Composer, sounding anything other than composed. If it were possible to sound upset and jealous in the language of Angels then Joshua certainly did. In a blinding flash the young Composer flew up towards the south. Mr. H chuckled yet again…

"Some folks just don't take no for an answer…"

…before allowing his own wings to materialize and catch up with his boss.

* * *

They all walked together silently to Sunshine at the Shibukyu Main Store. Sunshine was your run of the mill burger shop at the cafeteria. It wasn't exactly special, but the cheery atmosphere and as some would say "kawaii" or "moe" designs made it popular with the youth. Bright sunny colors littered the walls and the whole thing was kept relatively clean by the hardworking staff. As Neku walked in he saw Hiroko standing in front taking orders like usual. She caught sight of Neku and his friends and waved the group over.

"Welcome to Sunshine! What can I get you for you?" She asked saying the traditional greeting. She noticed the rest of Neku's group and was a bit surprised. Usually Neku only came here with one other person, but now it seemed he brought an entire crowd. Hiroko smiled inwardly; it was good to see her favorite customer was making friends. When he first arrived with that red head girl he had seemed so antisocial and alone…

Neku and the group all placed their orders, and Hiroko promised to add a few extra fries for them as always. The group took a seat at the far right of the restaurant where no one else sat, and they could be alone to talk. Hiroko came up to them with their order…

"So how've you been?" she asked smiling as bright as the florescent walls of the shop.

"Better than ever," was Neku's reply, and he smiled back. It made Hiroko's (who had a small crush on the boy) heart flutter, before she quickly went back to her post silently cursing the fact she was so shy.

Neku stared at his burger, blankly. He had taken a single bite out of it, and yet Neku didn't feel like eating the rest. He wasn't really that hungry, and besides he had too much on his mind to do something as trivial as eat. The rest of the group seemed to share his sentiments, except for Rhyme who hadn't eaten when she was noise (or pin) and was now suddenly starving. If one paid close attention they'd notice she'd lost a bit of weight between her death and now.

"Yo, what's your numbers?" A voice asked, breaking Neku out of his trance with the nibbled burger.

"Oh, yeah…I didn't even realize…" Shiki said her voice wavering slightly. She pulled out her phone; it was a different one from the game, cheaper, and began to rattle out some numbers. Rhyme paused from eating and quickly wrote it down, before telling everyone her and Beat's number. Apparently the two of them actually shared a phone, because their parents weren't exactly the richest in Shibuya. Neku brought out his phone, and immediately put everyone in his contacts list, and was unsurprised to find that besides for his parents it was mostly empty.

_Wow, I really was alone back then…_

The group fell back into that uneasy silence again. A lot had changed, in such a short time, and no one knew how to…well_, act_ in this sort of situation. And especially when they no longer had the common ground of fighting for their lives and their right to exist.

"…Rhyme do ya know…" Beat began, "…who I am?"

Rhyme looked at him and nodded. "You're my partner…and my …brother…"

Beat got an odd look to his face, and silently tears began to form. The realization finally hitting home that it was over. The nightmare of the last month was _over_. He had his sister back in more ways than one. He had his life back, but more importantly he had his lil' sister back. Rhyme was alive and well, and they were going to go home…together…

He took a napkin and wiped the tears away. He didn't want to cry in front of her.

Rhyme now finished with her burger began to peck at the fries. Eventually she couldn't hold in the question that had been burning at the back of her skull for some time now and asked, "What happened after I got erased?"

"Rhyme…"

She was having none of that, "_Beat_. I need to know."

Silently Shiki agreed. She too felt like she was missing some pretty big information. When she finally woke up, the first thing she heard was a rushed explanation that they needed to kill the Composer. The next thing she knew she was being mind controlled, kidnapped in a bubble by a dragon, and some random kid claiming to be the Composer threatening to destroy Shibuya if Neku didn't shoot him. And then Neku deciding not to shoot the kid anyway…

Unconsciously Shiki rubbed her neck. The same one Neku had almost choked to her second death…

_Trust your partner._

Shiki put her hands back down on the table and decided to distract herself by eating her fries. And ketchup. Lots and lots of ketchup.

"Do you remember anything from your time as a noise?" Neku asked curiously.

"Somewhat…It's a bit hazy," Rhyme admitted. "It feels more like a dream than anything else."

"Good," Beat muttered.

"Beat I know you want to spare me the details, but I think I deserve to know…You can't protect me from everything," Rhyme looked at her brother "…please Beat."

"…alr'ght."

Rhyme smiled with a big grin. And now with permission everyone began to tell their side of the story to the younger girl, filling in not only the holes for her, but each other too. Neku found himself having the most to say, as he was the proxy, and unknowingly one of the biggest players of the Game. Shiki added a few details about herself and why her appearance suddenly was different from before, (Beat hadn't actually realized the girl with him was actually Shiki the entire time), and Beat told about his experiences as a Reaper. Rhyme recounted some the hazy memories she retained from her time as a noise.

When they were done, it felt as if a huge weight had been lifted of their shoulders. They began to talk about themselves, and what sort of people they were. They talked about funny memories, and parents, and school. They began to talk about their family and plans for the future. They began to talk life real friends.

Maybe even a family.

Eventually Hiroko came over, an apologetic smile on her face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we're about to close…" she said, taking off the official Sunshine INC hat.

"Is it really that late?" Shiki asked, looking at the clock for the first time in five hours. Yep, Hiroko was correct. The clock said it was nine, and when she looked outside, it was dark and moon was out.

"Sorry," Hiroko said again. "But I'm glad you have such close friends…honestly I'm a bit jealous." And with that Hiroko went to the back of the shop, as the final patrons left.

The group walked outside, and began to say their farewells.

"So do we just…go home now?" Shiki asked.

"I'm not sure," Rhyme admitted. "Our parents probably still think we're dead, so…"

_Aw, crap._ Neku hadn't even thought of the possibility that everyone he knew thinks he's dead. He hadn't even considered possible ways to explain his disappearance or any remotely satisfying explanations as to why he hadn't contacted everyone. And if they had found his body after Joshua had shot him…then there'd be no denying the fact he was dead until six hours ago.

Beat cursed under his breath, and Shiki looked distinctly awkward about seeing everyone again. But this is what they had each fought for, and they'd be darned if they didn't see it through.

"Let's meet up tomorrow at noon," Shiki suggested, playing nervously with her short brown hair. "If we can that is…"

"Where?" Neku asked although he already knew the answer.

"At the statue of Hachiko."

And so it was decided.

* * *

Rhyme stood outside the door with Beat to their house. A small one story flat in the suburbs of the city. She looked curiously at the older boy, before being hit by a wave of guilt. How could she have forgotten Beat was her older brother? What sort of terrible sister couldn't even recognize her own sibling when they had been together her entire life? In her mind there was no justifying it. No amount of excuses could possibly defend this.

But Beat seemed happy enough to forgive and forget, and he obviously didn't want to discuss the mental trauma he suffered because of her limited amnesia.

So now the two of them stood awkwardly in front of their own house, neither wanting to make the first step and ring the doorbell. Eventually it was Beat who decided to take one for the team.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

Rhyme closed her eyes. Beat was the only one who actually knocked at the door instead of just ringing the doorbell. She used to remind him every time they went home not to knock as it woke up the dog, but now it seemed nostalgic and she would almost have been upset if he had just rang the doorbell like a normal person. Her brother was unique and she wanted to hold on to that desperately.

There was no response.

Rhyme sighed and rang the bell.

No response.

For a second Beat hesitated, before knocking again this time twice as hard and twice as loud.

This time there was a response.

The two heard shuffling and a loud mutter that sounded suspiciously similar to 'what is it now'. Rhyme knew there was no way her father could be alerted to their presence and therefore the statement hadn't really been directed at them. Yet in her heart it was bit harder to be sure. Part of her wanted to run away and not face her parents, and not explain what happened, so she reached up and held her small bell of the necklace Beat had bought her for her birthday, last year. Suddenly a feeling of courage washed over her. She could do this.

"What is it?" said a man's gruff voice as he opened the door. Rhyme stared at the man. Her father hadn't seemed to change at all since the time they were gone. He was still tall and intimidating as she remembered.

"We're back." Beat said in a small voice that really didn't suit him.

Their father looked at them weirdly, as if they both just spouted another head. "Yeah…and?"

Rhyme and Beat shared an odd look.

"We've been gone a month…" Beat started to say, but was interrupted.

Their father chuckled, "If a month is now two hours, then sure."

"But he's not joking!" Rhyme shouted in a moment of passion and confusion.

He sighed, "Seriously you two keep making jokes like that and people are going to suspect you're actually related. Really Rhyme I thought you were smarter than that." He gave a glare to his son, and said, "Don't you go corrupting Rhyme here. She gots the brains of the household."

"But…"

The joke had worn thin, and once again their father's face wore his trademarked scowl, "No buts. It's your turn to clean the dishes, and since you both just missed dinner, you'll get to eat after you're done."

And with that he went back in the house leaving the door open. The two siblings hesitated following him as it seemed almost impossible to just walk in and pretend nothing had happened. Pretend that they didn't both die, and sacrifice themselves to save each other and return home. Pretend like they haven't lost important things, or done horrible things to each other. Pretend like they weren't suddenly closer to each other, and understood the other, and saw their sibling in a whole new light.

The two of them had changed, and yet nothing else had.

It was certainly convenient. Something one could easily imagine Joshua doing for them as a parting gift, or perhaps this is what always happens when someone won the game. Rhyme couldn't remember reading a headline about random teens rising from the dead each after a week of being dead. And with the Reaper's game you'd think it'd happen fairly often, so logically winning the game merely meant you reset at your death. This meant they didn't have to explain anything to their parents, and even if they tried they had no proof that anything out of the ordinary had happened.

Maybe it was a blessing, perhaps a curse, but regardless they suddenly felt more disconnected from their past lives than when they had been dead.

* * *

Joshua was not one to do things spur of the moment. He was not one to do foolish potentially life (or non-life) threatening things just for a goal every part of his brain said was stupid and unworthy of his time. He liked to plan and scheme, and make sure he knows the outcome of every move he makes. He liked predictability, and he liked making sure everything worked toward his favor. Yet as he sat there with Mr. H, listening and seeing Neku and the others being brought to life for the first time, he sort of wished he had been sitting on the ground getting odd stares from the people around them too. Instead he had to hear Mr. Hanekoma lecture about nonsensical things. 'It's their world' he had said without mockery. 'They get to decide what to do with it.' So what if it was their world? So what if someone of his status shouldn't go mucking around with people in the Realground, and instead focus on his duty as the Composer? He shouldn't be bound to only one world when he could easily balance two. Besides, 'dear Neku' would miss him terribly if they merely ended their…eh…friendship on such a sour note.

Yes, that was it! Joshua could easily use Neku yet again to help him in his newest scheme. Certainly the former proxy wouldn't be thrilled to be used again, and especially to help Joshua. But the truth was it gave Joshua a valid excuse as to why he was spending so much time with humans. The Council couldn't possibly be opposed either, as their goal conveniently intersected with his at present, and erasing him would be more of a hindrance than what it's worth.

One day Joshua really was going to have to get Neku and his friends something as a reward for all the trouble they helped him with. Sure it was all unwilling, and they'd probably shoot him if given the chance (except Neku- who had gotten that chance). Joshua saw the brilliance of his plan slowly piecing itself together, and felt like laughing manically like a James Bond villain. However this was not Joshua's style, and instead he opted out for his signature giggle instead.

He'd need a week to sort out all the kinks and make the proper arrangements, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Tomorrow he would start planning, and begin putting things to motion. He hoped Neku and the other enjoys their week break, because afterwards… he'd be paying a little visit.

And so it was decided.

* * *

"Same streets. Same crowds, too. Yeah, Shibuya hasn't changed a bit," Neku said to the wall. It had taken Neku a week to find the courage to actually come to the site of his death after coming back to life. He felt a bit silly talking to concrete, but it was on the way to the statue where he was going anyway…and a slight detour wasn't too uncalled for.

"But still… I don't think I can forgive you yet. You don't see it, but those few weeks were very hard for me. Learning to trust people. Having that trust broken." Neku didn't feel like completing the sentence, and saying '_by you'._ He was confident Joshua (if he was even listening) would know exactly what Neku was referring to. The whole '_I'm really the Composer and lol you just fell into my trap Neku dear!1!11(giggle) BTW I'm **totally** going to destroy Shibuya and everyone in it if you don't shoot me first1'._

"Trust your partner. And I do. I - can't forgive you - but I trust you. You took care of things, right? Otherwise Shibuya would be gone, and my world with it." And for that Neku was deeply grateful. He didn't really fancy the idea of him being the reason for the end of this city by proxy or otherwise.

"Hey. Did I mention? I've got friends now. I'm going to see them for the first time in a week."

_"…See you there?"_

* * *

**End of Chapter 01.**

**Wow I can't believe I'm actually writing a The World Ends With You fanfiction! Thanks for reading it so far, and as always, I own nothing.**

**SilverWingedGentleman: Thanks for being the first to review! I agree that Eri's personality was a bit too perfect, but I just wanted to show how Shiki saw Eri, rather than how Eri actually is. Eri's only a flawed human, after all.**


	3. Chapter 02: The Reunion

**Chapter 03: The Reunion**

"Dude you made it!" Beat said with a grin huge enough to split his face in half. Behind him Rhyme smiled warmly, like she was meeting an old friend. Neku smiled back, as he didn't get many looks like that. Although he wanted to maintain his 'loner' persona, he supposed a couple of smiles here or there wouldn't hurt his image too bad.

"Of course," Neku said as he went over to 'bro-fist' Beat.

"Shiki said she's going to be a bit late," Rhyme stated with a smile. "Apparently she had to make a slight detour."

Neku gave a small shrug, "That's fine." He understood, and technically was a couple of minutes late himself. He had spent a bit too much time at CAt's graffiti, because yet again he found himself being a bit memorized by the designs. He wondered vaguely if Mr. H planned to continue his work anytime soon, and better yet if he could get some sort of discount for them. Being a friend and all...

There was also this nagging feeling in his mind about his little 'talk' with Joshua. Even though Neku had no reason to suspect the Composer had actuallu been listening to a word he said, Neku really hoped he wouldn't be regretting saying them any time soon...

"Well Neku, do you know the secret of Haichiko?" Rhyme asked, rocking back and forth on her heels. It seemed that was her default position. Some people twirl their hair, others bite their lip, and Rhyme rocked back and forth on her feet. The short girl hadn't changed her outfit, and was still wearing the same skull and cross-bones t-shirt as last time that hid any hints she was in fact female. Most people could only tell Rhyme was in a fact a girl, by her voice.

"Uh, not really," Neku hadn't really been paying attention when Shiki had originally explained it. There was something about curses, and touching the famous statue, but that was all he could think of off the top of his head. It had been back when Neku really hated having a partner, and trusted everyone about as far as he could through them (without a pin obviously).

"Well, actually it's a really interesting story…" and with that Rhyme began to tell the history of Haichiko. The dog apparently had been really loyal to his master and continued to wait for him regardless of weather or even after his master had died. Neku honestly didn't care all that much, but it was a good way to waste time before Shiki finally arrived.

Then Rhyme began to recount the newest rumor on the statue…

"Apparently people are beginning to suspect the statue has been cursed…"

"Isn't everything?" Neku's inner emo decided to come out and say 'hi', again. Beat scowled at his friend for interrupting his sister, but Rhyme only laughed lightly.

"Every ignored blessing becomes a curse," she stated with wisdom.

Beat smiled. If Rhyme was back to saying her favorite quotes, then the world was okay, and Phones was forgiven.

Though he better not make this a habit.

"Anyway, the curse says that every night, when the clock strikes midnight the statue comes alive," Rhyme wiggled her fingers mysteriously, "but I doubt it's true. On this plane statues don't move by themselves." This was certainly true, but in UG it had been this very statue that had _really_ been cursed by the monsters that plagued the UG. The Noise had taken this statue once, and Neku had no doubt it was possible that it was being used again for some sort of mission. He wondered if invisible people were currently playing the same game as he did, fighting for their right to live as he meerly met up with his friends for a day of fun. He wondered if someone could be scanning his thoughts right now, and realizing a former Player was in the midst of the mundane citizens everywhere. Was he now that weird chick who when Neku had accidently scanned, thought "I'm on to you"?

Suddenly a light came to Rhyme's eyes as she caught sight of the newcomer.

"Over here!" she shouted with a wave.

A smile passed over Shiki's face, and her eyes shined behind the rims of her square glasses.

"Yo!" Beat said in his normal booming voice.

"Hey," said Neku with the smallest hint of emotion, just enough to let his companions know he cared.

Shiki rushed over as quickly as possible. When she arrived she was a bit out of breath, as her physical body was a bit less in shape than Eri's. "I'm sorry," Shiki apologized, "I had to make a stop for my parents…but I got everyone a gift." And from her bag she brought out everyone's gifts.

For Rhyme she had a cloth bracelet that matched her bell charmed necklace. It had an intricate design that featured bells, the skull design from her shirt, and even the design of her pin. The bracelet feature browns, reds, and warm colors. It also had Rhyme's name on it, but it also was a design that most people wouldn't notice unless someone pointed it out to them.

"Wow, thank you Shiki."

For Beat she had gotten a bracelet that matched his sister's. But if one was to look closely it was also unique too. For one thing obviously it had Beat's name instead of Rhymes, but it also bore the wings of a Reaper on it, and the tattoos of noise. The colors were green, blue, and yellow.

"Ya didn't have to do this…but this _is tight."_

And finally for Neku, Shiki had a new jacket. It matched his normal clothes, and if anyone could see it they'd suspect it was directly from D and B, but just hadn't come out in stores yet. However a few unique touches were here and there too. The pattern seemed to flow like music, and the design for his favorite pin adorned the back. The words 'open up your sense' were written as if they were graffiti.

"It's just…" she paused shyly, "It's getting close to winter and, well you always wear a sleeveless shirt, so I thought that…"

"I get it," Neku said inspecting his new jacket. "Wait a minute…Shiki did you make this?"

A bright blush confirmed his suspicion. "H-how could you tell?"

"It just sort of feels like something you would do," Neku said with a smile. Shiki's face became the same shade of a tomato.

Rhyme's smile got bigger, "Did you make our bracelets too?" Shiki merely looked away, and Beat and Rhyme shared a knowing look.

"Thanks."

Shiki continued to avert her eyes, but the small smile that had begun to form on her face was not lost on her companions.

"D-don't mention it."

Shiki who had become used to Eri receiving all the compliments wasn't sure how to react when she praised for her work. Even though Shiki always did half the work, she rarely got any of the credit. Even when Neku had found out she had designed the outfit Eri had been wearing in the game, Shiki immediately downgraded herself and told him Eri was the real mastermind behind everything she did. Eri was a bit of attention hog, even when Eri isn't even there.

Shiki's eyes flickered down to the pavement at the thought of Eri. It was only for a second, and no one noticed except for one person.

"So everyone's here?" asked Beat.

"Yep!" Rhyme exclaimed, "Now let's go shopping at the mall like we had planned!"

"What," Neku said flatly. He couldn't recall that decision being made.

"And let's talk about our most embarrassing childhood memories, yo," Beat interjected.

"What."

"And talk about how awesome the game is! Only a genius could run something so ingenious!" Shiki added enthusiastically.

"What the…?" Neku was becoming seriously worried. It was like they were suddenly being mind controlled…

Oh.

"Joshua! This isn't funny!"

_I certainly think it is._ The thought enter Neku's mind, and for a millisecond he thought it belonged to himself. But then he realized that while the thought was in his own voice, it sounded too smug and arrogant to be his.

"Joshua?" Beat asked, waking up from his brief stupor. "You mean that prissy kid?"

"What about him?" Rhyme asked, also back to normal.

"He's here." Neku said. The group looked at him that unanimously asked him, 'and what gave you that impression?' Neku sighed, and asked, "Do any of you remember what you just said two seconds ago?"

"I…think it was something…oh crap," Shiki said her expression becoming one of horror. "Did I just compliment the Game?"

"And there's ain't no way, I'm gonna to tell anyone _that _story!" Beat yelled. "That kid is so_ **dead**!"_

"I don't even like shopping," Rhyme muttered darkly.

"No one does." Neku agreed, while meerly Shiki rolled her eyes. "Okay, Joshua you have the next five seconds to show yourself! Five, four, three…"

"But isn't he in the UG?" asked Shiki. "And how do we know its Joshua and not some random people playing the Game using imprinting?"

_Because, Joshua's the only one sadistic enough to try to get us to go shopping, embarrass ourselves, and compliment himself while doing so. _But Neku didn't say that out loud. Instead he said a more standard reply of, "Screw him."

"Oh, come on Neku," Shiki said with a small frown. "Why don't we just ask him?"

"How do you propose we do that Shiki?" Rhyme asked, honestly curious.

"Well…I...uh…sort of…brought a Reaper Creeper board with me…" Shiki said with an expression of embarrassment. She then reached into her black bag, and brought out the famous 'mystical' board that had swept Shibuya with its readings. At first it began humbly with just a piece of paper and a few crayons, but as the popularity grew some executives came up with the idea of selling "Official Reaper Creeper" boards. They weren't exactly in high demand and a bit of a flop since it was just easier to make your own, but they slowly were catching steam with slicker designs.

Shiki had one of these pre made ones.

"And why do you have a Reaper Creeper with you?" Neku questioned.

"I sort of thought they were cool, before we played the Game and I found out how it works…I never actually used it before now," Shiki looked down, "I guess I was afraid of it actually working, and ghosts being real and stuff."

"This is really smart Shiki!" Rhyme exclaimed eagerly, "With this we can directly ask Joshua!"

"Uh huh, so…uh….do any of you know the how to play Reaper Creeper?" Shiki asked.

"I think I remember…you have to say it slowly," Rhyme began, "Reeeaaapeer Cree-"

"Screw that. Joshua if you're doing this then move the stupid coin. I don't give a crap where."

_That's not how the game is played._ A voice said in Neku's head. The voice sounded like Neku, but Neku had no doubt this time it was the annoying Composer. For a second Neku thought Joshua wouldn't move the dumb piece of metal until they did it 'correctly', but to his relief it still moved to the black circle. Joshua moved it slowly and smoothly like an old pro. Neku wondered why Joshua didn't offer to do the Reaper Creeper missions for him, when they were partners, but quickly remembered Joshua was a pompous jerk with a philosophical side.

"Josh. I'm going to Mexican Dog, and if you're _not _there when I get there, you **will** be sorry," and with that Neku stalked off in the direction of the after mentioned shop. His friends shared a look, before following their ticked off leader towards Spain Street. Everyone in the group knew full well that threat had nothing against Joshua, and the all-powerful Composer could do as he pleased. But that wasn't going to deter Neku one bit. It seemed more like a hindrance of living in different plane of existence than a problem.

* * *

When they arrived at Mexican Dog much to the groups surprise (except Neku) a smirking teen with blonde, almost white hair, and deep purple eyes was there to greet them. The real reason the group decided to go to Mexican Dog rather than Sunshine or something or other was this happened to be Rhyme's favorite restaurant. The young girl had always been interested in other people's culture, and enjoyed trying new things much to annoyance of her brother. Beat liked knowing exactly what to expect at any given time and staying in his comfort zone instead of being overly adventurous with his food.

"Hello Neku," Joshua said in his normal conceited voice.

"Hello Josh," Neku replied through clenched teeth.

"I'm not sure why you're so upset, right now," Joshau said with that mocking 'curious' expression, "I mean you did invite me."

_'No one said anything about mind controlling my friends, and so help me Joshua if you are scanning us too…' _Neku didn't finish the thought as he suddenly realized he really couldn't do much against the guy who killed him originally. Eventually he just finished the thought with his typical,_ '__screw you'._

"Phones did what now?" Beat said with an expression that clearly said he didn't believe it.

"Oh come on, there's no way Neku would do that. Right Neku…?" Shiki said, pushing up on the rims of her glasses.

"Well, I didn't actually think he was listening…" Neku said, rubbing the back oh head, a look of sheepish embarrassment firmly planted on his face.

"Silly Neku, I'm _always _listening," Leave it to Joshua to find a way to make that statement ten times creepier than it originally appears. Neku glared a bit, but Joshua was bored of that quickly and decided to move on to the next topic, "Oh, and hello former Players Shiki, Rhyme and Daisukenojo Bito."

"I'm gonna kill 'im," was Beat's response.

"No you aren't," Rhyme whispered to her brother.

At that moment, an overeager "Bienvenido!" interrupted the group's reunion, "Welcome to Mexican Dog!" Neku turned around to see the ever positive face of Pedro, the teen who worked at this restaurant. Pedro's family was originally from Mexico, and had moved to Japan only two years ago. Pedro's father had owned a popular Mexican restaurant, and while making a decent amount of money was a very ambitious man. One day he realized there was a serious lack of Mexican restaurants in Japan, and Shibuya specifically, so he promptly decided to take a big chance and expand his business to an entirely new country. Pedro somehow found himself roped into all this, and was forced to take a job in his father's business. Pedro didn't really want to, but he was a positive fellow who always took what life gave him with a smile and sincerity. Being the only son it was generally expected Pedro would take over the company someday, so he could look at this like training more so than anything.

"What would you like?"

Neku was about to step up and tell him his order, when Joshua got in front of him and said with perfect clarity, "Neku would like the Definitive Chili Dog with the Cola, but go light on the crimson chili. Rhyme wants two crepes, but only can eat one, so I personally suggest only making her one with a side of fries and a Cola. Daisukenojo would like a crepe too, but thinks it doesn't sound tough enough, so instead he decided to have a plain old hot dog with fries and an Orange soda. Shiki would like a Sprite, with the Special Dog, since she just realized how hungry she was after walking in the store, and finally I would like a crepe with water also.

Did you get that down?"

Pedro nodded with a blank expression. '_This is an odd one.' _He thought silently to himself, before ringing up the large order, and giving Joshua the amount owed. Joshua scowled a bit at being called 'odd' even if it wasn't out loud, before giving him the money. Neku and the other hand thought "odd' didn't even **begin** to cover it.

"Gracias," he gave Joshua a peice of paper with number on a pole, "place that on your table, and we'll deliver your food when it's ready."

Joshua nodded and handed Neku their number. "You can pick the table."

Neku looked at the number, then at Joshua, then at the number, then at Joshua again as if trying to confirm what he just witnessed. Then Neku gave Josh a look that clearly said '_Did you seriously just scan all of us to find out our orders, and then pay for it yourself so I can't get pissed off at you, and then tell me to pick were to sit like you can't just mind scan me again to find out in a heartbeat…'_

Yes, Neku's expressions can be very expressive when he wanted them to. It was just typically loners are stoic instead of expressive.

You know keeping up appearances and all that.

Anyway, Neku continued to give Joshua that look until the young looking Composer sighed, and said, "Look. You don't want me making _all _the decisions for you, do you? Even though I already know what you're going to ask before you ask it, I still want you to ask, because sometimes you surprise me," Joshua gestured to the empty tables of the restaurant…

"So please, pick a seat."

* * *

"What happened with Eri?" Neku asked suspiciously.

"What?" Shiki almost chocked on her hotdog. She looked at the rest of the group, each too busy eating or in Joshua's case, too busy pondering the nature of man and wondering if he should just nuke everything. Or something like that. Honestly no one really knew what Joshua was thinking, and he liked to keep it that way.

"You haven't spoken a word about her since we got back," said Neku, "it's a bit odd."

"Well…that's…I…b-because…" Shiki began to stumble over her words. How could she tell him? And worse yet how did he even notice?

"Spit it out."

Shiki paused with a long breath, before finally speaking. Her words were a small hushed tone that Neku had to strain to hear correctly.

"I think she hates me."

"What? Did you two have another fight?" Neku asked. In the game Neku was well aware that Shiki and Eri had, had a fight when Shiki came to UG. However he sort of assumed once Shiki came back to life the two would make up and move on with their lives. Perhaps he was being a bit overly optimistic, and perhaps their problems ran deeper than just that silly argument. Neku wasn't aware of it yet, but it had been that exact quarrel that had led to Shiki's untimely death…

Shiki got a far off look, while mindlessly picking off the onions of her hotdog. "No," she said instantly quelling that fear, though not completely "It's not just that…" so they did have another fight, "but whenever she looks at me…all she can see is a walking corpse."

This got Neku's attention, "You mean she remembers?" In Neku's experience no one knew he had been gone. In fact Neku had the oddest feeling since he was brought back on his death day, if he went to go see CAT's graffiti at a certain time he'd get to witness his own death by Joshua's hands.

"Yeah…I- I don't want to talk about it Neku. Not now."

Neku nodded. If anyone understood the concept of personal space, it was certainly him.

Shiki blinked and focused once again on her food. She began to add excessive amount of ketchup to her dog.

* * *

The rest of the evening passed by uneventfully.

The group did normal teenager things as they wandered the street of Shibuya without fighting for their lives. They talked about how their week had gone, and spoke about the game in hushed whispers. They talked about how nice it was to see their parents again, and how disorienting school was. (No one remembered they had disappeared, and so they didn't get a break from going to school the next day). Joshua had left soon after the group left the restaurant, and seemed to be more like a cameo more so than anything else.

Neku had an odd feeling about it, but decided against telling the rest of his party. If Joshua really was planning anything, then it could only lead to no good. But this was only a vague suspicion, a feeling of unrest whenever he thought about how oddly nice Joshua had been during the restaurant. He had no proof or really any reason to suspect anything was really wrong, and Joshua wasn't just showing up because Neku indirectly asked him to.

Still…when he went to bed that night, the feeling continued to grow. Part of him told him not to go to sleep, and instead stay up pondering the event, but his heavy eyelids eventually convinced himself he was being silly.

"Good night," he muttered to himself as the world grew dark and still as sleep finally claimed him.

He opened his eyes, and screamed bloody murder.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2. I own nothing.**

**Justice333: Thank you for reviewing! Good luck on completing the game, I only beat it about a week ago. :)**


End file.
